


Liz finds out

by stuckonyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, liz is the only character thats actually there, mostly - Freeform, the others are all just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonyou/pseuds/stuckonyou
Summary: Liz in the aftermath of homecoming, during and after the blip, and finding out that Peter is Spider-Man
Relationships: Liz Allan & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Liz finds out

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a lot shorter and then this happened,,,,,, enjoy

Liz had been keeping track of Spider-Man. Even before what happened with her dad, she was just interested. He seemed like a nice guy. She remembered hearing about him for the first time when she was a junior. It was so long ago, she couldn’t remember what he had done, who he had helped, but there was a feeling of comfort, of knowing there was someone looking out for people. 

After Berlin, she didn’t expect him to come back. She thought he would stay with what was left of the Avengers. But then, a week later, he was back in the streets, doing flips and tricks every time someone asked him. 

She wasn’t surprised when Ned said that Peter knew Spider-Man. He spent all his time at the Stark internship, enough that it seemed he would be important enough to meet some heroes. She was right, though, to not expect him to show up to her party. She heard later about him being dragged through her neighbourhood hanging off the back of a van, and thought maybe he had been there. She didn’t think on it too much. 

After Washington, she didn’t know what to think. She almost died. She was the last person out of the elevator, and she remembered thinking how heavy it must have been with everyone in it, that Spider-Man must have been having trouble holding it, just before the web snapped and she started to fall. But he caught her. He pulled her up, she stood with her friends, breathless, terrified, still feeling like she was falling. She looked at him, trying to think of what to say, of how to thank him, when he fell. And that was it. She heard him yell that he was fine, and she left. On the ride home, it was all anyone could talk about. Flash kept asking Peter if he really knew Spider-Man, looking doubtful even as he said Peter must have been lying. No one asked where Peter was. She didn’t think about it. 

Liz was upset when Peter left her alone at homecoming, but she got over it pretty fast. She had been excited to actually spend some time with him, and she wondered what could have been so important, but she had spent too much time, put too much effort into planning the night to let him ruin it for her. She saw Ned slip out just after Peter left, but she didn’t think about it. She spent the night with her friends, and she had a good time. 

The next morning was a disaster. Her mother told her what happened. Liz didn’t know what to think. For a few days, she sat at home with her phone off, not doing anything. By the end of the weekend, her mother told her they were moving. She didn’t want to leave, but she understood. Her dad didn’t want them there for the trial. She didn’t want to be there for the trial. Even after that though, she didn’t think she would be able to stay. Knowing what he had done, what could have happened to the city, all the people there, she couldn’t take it. She was sad to be leaving her friends, though. Going to the school to pick up her things, to talk to the principal, seeing her friends, was a nightmare. She had enough credits to graduate early, so she wouldn’t have to start the year over. She managed to defer her college acceptance. It should have been too late to do that, but they knew who she was, what had happened, and they made an exception. Somehow, that made her feel worse. But it gave her a year off to get settled, to figure out what she wanted. She spoke to her friends, hugged them, cried more than she had for a long time. She talked to Peter. He apologized to her, again, the way he always did, for no reason. He looked more upset than he should have. She didn’t think about it. She told him she hoped he figured out whatever was going on, and that was it. She left. She didn’t think about him again for a while. 

Months later, she was okay. She did keep up with her dad’s trial, as much as she had wanted to avoid it, and she was glad she wasn’t there. He was right to tell her to go. She got used to her new life. She started working, she made new friends. Once a month, she and her mother would make the trip to go see him. After a few visits, she tried asking him what happened. He wouldn’t tell her. Once, she asked him if he knew who Spider-Man was. Someone else looked towards him at the question. She noticed. So did her dad. He said he didn’t know. She could tell he was lying. She didn’t ask him again. She stopped asking what happened. 

Then Thanos. The blip. She survived it. So did her mother. Her dad didn’t. It took days for them to find out. Just before, she saw videos of aliens in New York. She saw Spider-Man, hanging by his webs, off a spaceship, being dragged out into the void. She tried not to think about whether or not he survived. She knew he was young. She didn’t want to know. A few weeks later, when Tony Stark made his way back to Earth, she knew. She tried to stop thinking about it. By then, she knew none of her friends made it. She had still been talking to them in the months after she left, but after weeks of nothing as she tried calling and texting them, she knew they were gone. Most of her new friends were also gone. 

The first year was a disaster. Everywhere, people were trying to figure out what to do. So many people had died. The world fell apart. By the end of the year, it seemed the worst was over. People were better. They started to move on. She decided to take another year off before going back to school. She heard about the Black Widow’s foundation, helping kids who were orphaned or displaced by the blip. As it spread across the world, she started working for them. Her mother did the same. By the time she went back to school, she felt she had made a genuine difference. She wasn’t sure if she was okay, she wasn’t sure she ever would be, but for now, this was enough. 

Liz had finished her degree by the time everyone came back. She was working, when suddenly two women appeared in her office, terrified and confused. It didn’t take long for the three of them to figure out what happened. Her mother called to make sure she was okay. By the end of the day, she knew her father was alive. By the end of the week, she called him. She heard Tony Stark was dead. She couldn’t bring herself to care much. She heard Spider-Man was back. She didn’t think about him. She called her friends, heard their voices for the first time in five years. She cried a lot in those few weeks. She was happier.

Eventually, she started paying attention to Spider-Man again. She saw a video of him at a fundraiser for people who were displaced because of the blip. She wondered how he knew Peter’s aunt. She heard his voice. It seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place it. He was clearly too young for whatever he was doing. People were waiting for the next Iron Man, but instead of looking towards the rest of the Avengers, to anyone older, with more experience, they looked to him. She thought it was unfair. 

In the next few weeks, she heard about Mysterio. She saw videos of what had happened in Venice, in Prague. She heard about the Night Monkey. He was obviously Spider-Man. The costumes, the fighting style, they were too similar. She was glad to see there were people helping. She knew her friends were there. She worried about them. They didn’t return her calls, but they texted. They said they were okay.But then she saw the chaos in London, she watched Flash’s livestream, saw they were in the middle of everything. She stopped herself from calling, knowing it would be a distraction, but she worried. She saw the drones, saw the illusion fade, and knew someone was lying. When it was all over, she knew her friends were safe. That was all that mattered. 

Weeks later, she saw what the Daily Bugle released. She saw what happened before. She saw videos of Spider-Man swinging around the city with Michelle. She saw him watching the broadcast of Mysterio. She saw him leave. She didn’t know where he would’ve gone. 

In hindsight, she should have known. She should have figured it out. It really shouldn’t have been that hard. At her party, Peter disappeared, and Spider-Man was dragged through her neighbourhood. In Washington, Peter disappeared for the night, and the next day Spider-Man is saving them in the Washington Monument. At homecoming, Peter disappeared and her father was stopped by Spider-Man. He was too sorry when he talked to her on her last day. He was too awkward when he went to her house before homecoming. He was too scared after talking to her dad. It was all there, but she had missed it, or maybe chosen to ignore it. 

She wondered who else knew. Ned, obviously, given how he covered for Peter in Washington, how he also disappeared at homecoming. Michelle, too, or she wouldn’t have let him swing around the city with her. Liz knew she hated heights. She would be surprised if the rest of the class didn’t know. Or, at least, everyone who was in Europe. Peter must have disappeared without explanation more than once. The Night Monkey shouldn’t have fooled any of them. 

She talked to her dad. She asked if he knew. She asked why he didn’t say anything after his trial. This time, he didn’t lie. For the first time he told her everything. More than what he said during his trial. He said he knew that what he was doing was wrong. He didn’t get it until that night. He told her what he said to Peter in the car, what he threatened to do, and that Peter still came after him. He told her that he dropped a building on a fifteen year old kid, and that he still went after him. He told her that he tried to throw him off a plane, and still, Peter kept going. That he nearly killed him after the plane crashed, that he almost got away with Stark’s tech, but that Peter still warned him what would happen. That he ignored his warning, that he kept trying, and that Peter went into the fire after him and pulled him out. That Peter saved him. He saw how far he was willing to go, how much pain he had caused. He told her about the guy he used to work with, the one who ended up in the same prison, who wouldn’t have hesitated to kill Peter. Liz wasn’t surprised by this. Not the way she would’ve expected. Knowing what she already did, about the weapons he was making, she wasn’t surprised at what he did to Peter. She was surprised that Peter was okay after that. She didn’t know what she expected from him. It was hard to hear about everything all at once, but she was glad to finally know what happened. She was glad to see that her dad, in the end, despite everything, helped Peter.

It had been a few weeks since Peter was exposed. She didn’t hear from him. She didn’t expect to. Betty called her one day, to make sure she was okay. She was. She asked Betty to tell Peter to call her if she saw him, but Betty said she hadn’t seen him since they got back from Europe, that she wasn’t sure where he was, if he was okay. That she was also worried about him. 

She waited a few more weeks. Flash’s instagram was surprisingly in support of Peter. He posted about how it was a violation of privacy, that Peter was a kid, that he wore the mask for a reason. That he wouldn’t have killed Mysterio. Told people to stop harassing Peter. To give him a chance to tell his side of the story. He talked about both Spider-Man and Peter. Talked about the kind of person he was. She remembered how Flash was to Peter before she left. She was glad to see that had changed. 

A few more weeks went by. The chaos didn’t really stop. The Daily Bugle released almost daily attacks, on Peter himself, as well as what he had done as Spider-Man. They criticised his every move, regardless of how many people he helped. The one that got to Liz the most was the way they blamed him for the damage at the Washington Monument. 

The entire building was damaged that day, it took months to repair. They said it was his fault. That he intentionally put his friends in danger. It was bullshit, obviously, but Liz remembered that day. How scared she was. She wrote a response to that article. Talked about what happened. She wasn’t the only one. It wasn’t just her friends, either. Some of the families that were there that day. The security guards who helped get them out of the elevator. The tour guide that was with them. 

That was the only article the Daily Bugle deleted. 

It had been about five months since everything happened when Liz tried to contact Peter again. She didn’t bother calling him directly. She texted Ned and Michelle first. Asked if he was okay, asked them to tell him she wanted to talk to him, if he wanted. It was a while before she heard back. In that time, she also texted Flash and Betty. Neither of them had seen him, but they both told her he was safe. That was all they knew. Both asked her to tell them if she heard anything more. She said she would. 

A few weeks later, Michelle responded. She said Peter was okay, that he was safe, but that she couldn’t tell her much else. He wanted to talk to Liz, had been wanting to call her for a while, but wasn’t sure if she would want to hear from him again. Liz said she would love to talk to him, and asked Michelle to let him know that he could call whenever. 

The next day, she got a call from a blocked number. 

It was Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i found the 10 page 6k word unfinished post homecoming liz/michelle fic that i started writing in 2018 and gave up on after far from home came out. decided to finish that but then i was hit with this idea it's 1am i have Not proof read it and i wrote the entire thing in comic sans hope y'all liked it  
> (also sorry for the sudden end i really hate writing dialogue lmao)


End file.
